The Kiss
by my daydream world
Summary: New Directions find out about Kurt's and Blaine's Kiss


**The Kiss**

 **Author Notes: I been watching too much Glee recently, and reading way too much fan fiction to be healthy. Anyway I don't own Glee**

 **Summary: New Directions find out about Kurt and Blaine kiss**

It all started with Mercedes screaming. Everyone jump and trun to her in surprised.

"Mercedes what's wrong?" Asked Will almost alarmed.

Mercedes was looking down at her phone "Kurt and Blaine kissed!" She was half shouting out of excitement. Most of the other girls starts to scream as well, and rush over to Mercedes. The boys looked at each other with wide eyes as the girls started talking all at once.

"Seriously"

"Let me see the message"

"Phone Kurt, phone Kurt, phone Kurt"

"Took, them long enough. They been joined by the hip almost all year"

"Call Kurt... And put him on loudspeaker!"

Mercedes waves her hands to quite everyone one down and put an finger to her lips. The girls all grinned as Mercedes stated to phone Kurt. It seem they forgotten they were in the choir room with the boys and Mr Schuester.

"Do we leave?" Asked Artie quietly "I think this is a girl thing"

"I want to hear this" said Mike, the other boys all looked at him oddly "What? At lest I'm not over there screaming my head off"

"Shut up - its ringing"

The phone rang an few times before Kurt answer it. "Hello" at the same time the girls all screamed down the phone at Kurt.

"I take it you seen my messages then" come Kurt's voice sounding very amused.

"So are you official then?"

"Is he an good kisser"

"Did you used tongues?"

"I missed your ladies so much" said Kurt, sounding excited, but he was keeping his voice at normal levels. It sound like he was walking probably going somewhere more private.

"We miss you too honey" said Mercedes "but we want to know about the kiss... Who made the first move... Where were you?"

"I don't think I want to hear everything" mumble Finn to himself quietly.

"I was in school,doing my schoolwork believe it or not..." Started Kurt

"Were you doing potions?"

"I don't go to Hogwarts Britt, that's in Scotland" said Kurt "Anyway Blaine come up and we were talking..."

"talking about what, details Kurt, details!"

"Was it like in the chick flicks?"

They was an paused on Kurt's end on the phone "Well, our mascot died...he's was an bird..."

"That bloody noisy thing woke me up in the morning"

"Did I just hear Finn?"

"Of course not" said Rachel at once "carry on with the story"

"So I sang Blackbird during an council meeting to honor him"

"Blaine or an bird?"

"The bird"

"A great song choice"

"I want to hear you sing that, you better perform for me"

"and the song turn Blaine on, didn't it"

"Well, after the council meeting I was doing my school work..." Carried on Kurt

"Charms? History of magic?"

"I don't go to Hogwarts for the last time"

"That would be awesome if we did" a new voice come from Kurt's side. And the girls started screaming again.

"That's very scary you know ladies" said Blaine "how you don't scare Kurt I don't know"

"Kurt's an honorary girl, he understand us"

"I just want to know if you used tongues or not"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Of course" said Kurt and Blaine at once. The girls stated screaming again.

"You do relised you are on loudspeaker and me and Kurt keep getting very strange looks" said Blaine

"So you're on loudspeaker too and the boys and Mr Schue are listening in"

"I knew it, I did hear Finn's voice" said Kurt "Hey guys, hey Mr Schue...sorry for causing chaos"

The phone was passed to the boys "Yo, Kurt how it's hanging?" Said Artie before the phone was snatched back by the girls.

"So are you two boyfriends now?" They was an paused on the other end of the line.

"Hello...Klaine?"

"Klaine? Don't tell me you mashed up our names together" asked Kurt

"Oh, we all mashed out names up, puckaberry, furt..."

"Furt?" Asked Blaine

"Its totally an brother thing" said Finn at once "Tell him Kurt"

"so are you dating or what?"

"What do you think?" Asked Blaine. It sounded like he was grinning.

The girls stated screaming again. "Kurt, Kurt diva sleepover at the weekend" said Rachael at once.

"That not fair. I want to come too" said Brittany

"And me" added Tina

"Okay girl sleepover, Kurt you're coming too...sorry Blaine you're not invited"

"That's all right, this weekend I'm going to Hogmends to buy some butterbeer, and chocolate frogs"

"I knew it, they go to Hogwarts"

"Not, helping Blaine"

Santana spoke up loudly "So did you use tongues or not?"

"Sorry lady, I don't kiss and tell" said Blaine. "HEY"

A new voice come from Kurt's side "This is Jeff from the Warblers. I had to confiscate this phone because Blaine and Kurt are late for practice"

"We still got five minutes" Come Blaine shout. They was some sort of muffled conversation happening on the other end.

"Hello, guys are you there?" Asked Mercedes "Guys?"

"I have to hang up now, or get dentention" come Kurt voice "I'll see you ladies Saturday"

"Bye Kurt" said Mercedes. He hold the phone out so everyone shouted bye. Mercedes put her phone away. "Oh my god, they are so cute together"

"I know, I'm so happy for then" added Tina

"I wanted to know if they used tongues, that's not an lot of ask is it? I have to tie Kurt up during our sleepover to find out..."

"Okay ladies" called Will, trying to bring their attention back "I'm glade you are all excited for Kurt and are happy for him. But lets forces on the regionals..."


End file.
